pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Phineas and Ferb Halloween!!!
A story I wrote on Tuesday, April 6th Section heading A Phineas and Ferb Halloween: Part One (Narrorator) October 31st alot of kids favorite holidays, same goes for our heros Phineas and Ferb, hey there getting off the school bus now lets check in on them!! Phin : MUAHHAAHAAAAAH, how was that Ferb?? Ferb : (thumbs up) Candace: Ok you maniacs whats up?? Phin : Practicing my evil laugh!!! Cand : Keep it down alright i have to figure out what im gona be for Jeremys big party tonight!!! Phin : What about Medusa?? Cand : Grr Phin : What? Hey wheres Perry Ferb: Right there Phin : Oh ok I've been doing that lately (Isabella enters the Flynn-Fletcher backyard) Isa : Wat'cha doin?? Phin : Practicing my evil laugh Isa : Wat'cha bein tonight?? Phin : Vampire Isa : What a coincidence im a Vampiress tonight Phin : Ok team lets make a game plan of the houses to hit. I say we do this neighborhood first then go to the fancy houses for the king sizes candy bars!! Isa : Sounds good... I have to go get ready! Bye Phineas. Bye Ferb! Part two Narrorator : Lets go see what Candace is up to Cand : (phone ring) Hello, oh hi Jeremy whats up Jer : Not much just getting the house ready for the party.... hey you can come decorate if you want to Cand : Why sure... wait i have another call (hits button on phone) Hello?? Mom : Candace, honey Ferb has become unexpectidly sick.. im sorry you have to watch him Cand : MOM thats SO unfair Mom : I'm sorry honey I'm at Halloween Bingo with Charleen Doofenshmirtz Cand : Fine (sigh) i have to tell Jeremy i can't make it Mom : Ok bye Cand : Bye (hits button on phone) Hey Jeremy.. are you still there Jer : Yeah hey whats up you sound sad Cand : Ferb got sick i have to miss the party I'm sorry Jer : It's ok Cand : Well i have to go.. Bye Jer : Bye (hangs up) Narrorator : Well that wasn't fun lets check in with Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella Ferb : (cough, cough) Isa : Gosh, Ferb you sound terrible, I'm sorry you have to miss Halloween Phin : Yeah I'll miss ya bro Isa : Hey, Phineas I have an idea?? Phin : What?? Isa: we each give Ferb half of our candy it would be like he got to go tonight!!! Phin : Great idea!! Isa : Thanks (blushes) Ferb : Ok you guys have fun... I'll be looking forward to your candy Phin : (Laughs) Ok Ferb.... Lets go Isabella Isa : Ok (Phineas and Isabella run out the door onto the Flynn-Fletcher's front porch) Phin : You got the map?? Isa : Yes. Yes, i do!! Phin : Ok the first house is my neighbors they give the BEST candy. I promise you the BEST Halloween EVER ok!!! Isa : Ok lets go (They run to the house next to the Flynn-Fletchers) Phin and Isa : Trick-Or-Treat (Lightning strikes) Isa : AHHHHH what was THAT Phin : Chill, it's ok its just lighting Isa : I have a HUGE fear of thunder and lightning Phin : It's ok I'm here i wont let anything bad happen to you ( Thunder claps, power goes off) Isa : AHHHHHHHHHHH Phineas take me home Phin : But we dont have any candy for Ferb Isa : Fine I'll stay... but it's totally dark... Ferb will understand Phin : Ok follow me (holds her hand) (They run un-knowingly into the forest) Phin : I don't think this is the way home Isa : Me either....(trips over a rock, starts crying) Phin : What happend Isa : I tripped over a rock and OW i think my leg is bleeding Phin : Ok here (tears off a piece of his cape wraps it around her leg)... Can you walk??? Isa : I can try ( stands up then falls down) Phin : Here(picks her up).... Now witch way home?? Isa : This way..... I think Phin : Ok (They find there way to the Flynn-Fletcher residence) Phin : I'm sorry this Halloween stunk... It was all my fault Isa : It wasn't that bad Phineas Phin : We got no candy, We got lost, You can't walk...... Isa : It's ok Phin : No i promised you the best Halloween ever and i let you down Isa : No you didn't it was kinda fun.... In a weird way Phin : You can't even walk.... I feel so bad Isa : Don't feel bad Phineas (kisses him) ok best Halloween ever (The end), i know it stunk you don't have to tell me twice i was bored at like 3:30 on Tuesday and started writing... Not my best work i have betters i will put on here don't worry :-)!!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages